1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for both straining and pouring liquids and more specifically to a combined strainer and pour spout apparatus which provides for concurrent filtering and pouring of a liquid from an attached or integral container and which finds particularly advantageous use in the handling of paints.
2. Prior Art
The need to strain or filter paints and other liquids in order to enable their use in critical applications including spraying, coating and the like has long been known. Furthermore, it has also been known that because of the contaminating characteristic of paint or similar liquids, it is highly desireable that straining and mixing receptacles be made of paper or other inexpensive material so that they can be made economically disposable. A process for straining or filtering is virtually mandatory for use in paint spraying applications because paint spraying equipment utilizes small orifices to atomize the paint and any agglomerations of dried paint could readily block such orifices and thus severely inhibit or entirely disable the paint spraying process. Normally the straining or filtering process must be carried out only after blending, thinning or combining has been accomplished. In this way, any particulates involved in the processes will be strained and filtered out. The conventional methods used to perform straining and subsequent transfer of liquids to the spraying receptacle or similar in-use container typically involve two elements. More specifically, the basic material is usually first poured into a mixer container. The liquid is then stirred, cut with reducers, tinted and the like, and where epoxy materials are involved, a catalyst is added at this point. Once properly mixed, the liquid is poured from the mouth of the mixing container into a conical or similar shaped strainer which is placed just above or into juxtaposition with the entry orifice of the spray gun receptacle. The liquid then drains into the receptacle, passing through a mesh screen which is designed to trap particulates and thereby prevent such particulates from entering the spray gun cup.
Unfortunately, the above described conventional process has several inherent disadvantages. By way of example, two and sometimes three separate devices are required including a mixing tub, a strainer and a strainer holder. Typically, the tub and strainer are disposed of after use. The mixing bucket must be of sufficient size to mix a batch of material, while the strainer must be small enough to fit into or just above the spray gun cup. This disparity in size requirements makes the possibility of spillage that much higher. Also, it frequently necessitates the use of more than one strainer for each spraying job. Once the liquid is poured into the strainer, it may not be retrieved, but must be allowed to continue to pass through the strainer. This often results in imprecise level control, overflow and spillage due to removal of the strainer while it is still partially full and draining. Furthermore, it is quite time-consuming to wait for all the material to fully pass through the strainer. The contaminants or particulates commonly found in paint, quickly plug the strainer screen, thereby greatly slowing the process of draining. Furthermore, because a cone strainer cannot be inverted, the particulates have no way to "backflush" from the screen thereby quickly rendering the strainer useless. Furthermore, the cross-sectional area of the mesh is usually quite limited because of the nature of the conical design of the strainer and the mesh being built in to the small end of the cone. Frequently, unless a holding device is employed, the cone strainer is placed directly into the spray gun cup, thus blocking vision into the cup. This results in an increased possibility of overfill and spillage. If a holding device is used above the gun, drippage results once the gun is removed unless excess time is spent allowing the cone strainer to drain fully.
Although there have been a number of attempted solutions to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art, unfortunately, none has been satisfactory. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 954,129 to Newlove is directed to a milking pail having a spout adapted to serve as a discharge for the milk. The pail includes a spout, the distal end of which is adapted to receive a plate having an opening over which extends a piece of wire netting of small mesh size. However, the spout is not removable nor a disposable element.
U.S. Pat. No. 752,019 to Adwen is directed to a disposable strainer for liquids such as paint. As shown in the Figures, the straining sheet "C" is glued between two mating faces of the sections "A" and "B" which are formed into a conical cup to form a funnel-like strainer. However, the cup-shaped strainer does not have an imperforate side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,140 to Croteau is directed to a paint filter. The paint filter is formed in a conical cup shape, or cone, from stiff sheet material. The cone is formed with apertures which are covered by a filtration mesh screen secured to a blank from which the cone is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,624 to Ueda is directed to a strainer for paints utilizing a double filter concept. The strainer is formed by a funnel-shaped main body and an inner filter plate adapted to be folded into the main body for use. The main body is formed with three openings over which a filter cloth is adhesively coupled. Similarly, the filter plate includes a filter cloth adhesively coupled over a notch formed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,470 to Calvillo et al is directed to a paint strainer which may be formed as a disposable unit. The paint strainer is defined by a plurality of planar side walls joined together to form a substantially square cross-sectioned prism defining an upper opening surrounded by a continuous upper edge. A mesh strainer bag is coupled to and extends from the upper edge of the paint strainer and assumes a tapered shape under the weight of accumulating paint.
There is therefore a continuing long felt need for an inexpensive and thus disposable device which provides the ability for simultaneously straining and transferring liquids in such a manner as to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art.